


What Do You Want, Connor?

by WaterTiger03



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterTiger03/pseuds/WaterTiger03
Summary: It is the end of the android slavery. Mostly. Kind of. The story starts right as Connor has thrown off Amanda during the end speech (Markus ending: Successful demonstration, Connor ending: Deviated, Cyberlife towers). Markus expects Connor to join Jericho after he helped them to win their freedom but Connor had started to really like Hank and saw him as a sort of father figure to him. He can't choose both. What will he do?





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've kinda already written the first 4 chapters coz it was taking too long to get the email so I could sign up on here. xD The first chapter is really short btw but the others will be longer. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Finally Connor had thrown off Amanda. He was in control. He tucked his gun away again and watched Markus give his speech.

"The moment where we forget our bitterness and bandage our wounds. When we forgive our enemies. Humans are both our creators and our oppressors and tomorrow we must make them our partners."

Connor looked across the temporary stage at the thousands of androids looking up to them. Some of which weren't covered by clothes having been released from the camps half an hour prior and most being the androids Connor himself had released from Cyberlife. It felt... Good.

"Maybe even one day our friends. But the time for anger is over. Now we must build a common future, based on tolerance and respect. We are alive! And now... We are free!"

The crowd cheered. Every single one of them. It would of been clear to any bystander that everyone admired Markus and shared his passion. Markus gave instructions to live their life, find ones they love and most importantly, respect all humans and androids as equals. As the crowd dispersed, Markus walked over the Connor.

"You did amazingly. Honestly we couldn't have done this without you."

"Thanks but you deserve most of the credit. The way they look at you, Markus, I don't think they could admire anyone more."

"Well someone had to stand up for our people. Listen Connor, we may have won our freedom but there's still at lot of work to be done. I'm going to speak with the president to try and get laws passed for the rights of androids. I was thinking, there are androids hidden all over Detroit that haven't deviated and/or are being abused. You've got all your cool detective shizaz right? You can go and help combat the hatred of our androids."

"But-"

"Yea I know it's a big task. I'm sure North would be delighted to help. Just make sure she doesn't get too out of hand and-"

"But-"

"Look Connor I know you probably don't feel at home in Jericho as you've only just deviated but we're going to expand Jericho into the abandoned industrial area behind the old Jericho since I exploded the place to escape. We'll build apartments and services for androids as a safe place to be. I'll make sure you get a good place to sta-"

"No it's not that. It's just... What about the DPD?"

"You don't have to work for them anymore. That was the whole point of the demonstrations. No android has to work for humans unpaid."

"But-"

"I've got to dash. I really need to sort out the android laws before everything gets too out of hand. I'm calling a Jericho meeting outside the old boat at 1pm tomorrow. Catch you later Connor." Markus smiles at Connor and walks away.

He was on his way back from the demonstration when he realized he didn't have anywhere to go. Usually he went into standby at the DPD or Cyberlife but after what happened he really doubted Cyblerlife would be willing to let him in. And if he was really part of Jericho now then he couldn't be in the DPD. He couldn't help but think of Hank. He actually seemed to think the androids should be free. Why hadn't he listened when Hank told him so? He could have been with him right now. He really liked Hank... Or maybe he was just used to him being over protective of Connor that it was strange when he wasn't. Connor wasn't even sure he really wanted to be part of Jericho. Yes he had helped them and he had felt good doing it but being part of it just seemed a bit too much. He'd just have to see what Markus wanted of him tomorrow.


	2. A New Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets with Markus and the rest of Jericho

Chapter 2

Connor ended up sheltering in an abandoned shed. It wasn't a problem as he could just go into standby. He only needed to find shelter because after the events yesterday, he didn't want any human (or android possibly?) to take out their anger on him. By Connor's internal clock, it was 10am. That meant he had 3 hours until he had to meet with Jericho which was about 10 minutes away in a taxi so he had sometime to kill. What did humans do in their spare time? That was Connor's problem with deviancy. It was great and all but he didn't know what to do with himself. He ended up just walking past a kid's playground. They looked like they were having fun. He almost wished he could go in and join them them but that would probably cause the parents to worry. Connor supposed humans spent time with friends and family but Connor had never had either. Well, unless you count Hank but he was only his partner in investigations; he wasn't really his friend, right? His heart sank at that thought. Thinking of Hank caused Connor to walk absent minded towards his favorite place.

The fast food truck known as 'Chicken Feed' was closed. It was probably too early in the morning. The whole snowy area was deserted apart from...

Hank turned towards him beaming. Connor couldn't help but smile back. Waking to towards the old man, Connor caught the familiar scent of alcohol which he could somehow love and despise at the same time. He knew the lieutenant should really stop drinking so excessivly but it was a familiar scent that reassured him that nothing had really changed too much. Seeing himself reflected in Hank's twinkling eyes made him smile more. They just looked each other for a couple of seconds or it couldn't have been a whole hour. Connor couldn't tell even with his super computer brain. It was Hank that pulled him into a hug first. His embrace was warm and soft. Connor couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. This wasn't something police partners did was it? Was is something more? As Connor sank deeper into his arms he felt as though a father was protecting him so carefully. But it must only be his imagination. Did he have an imagination? Hank probably didn't feel the same way. Still... Connor found it hard to move away from the inviting warmth. To be honest, Connor didn't even know he could feel warm. Maybe it wasn't a physical warmth but more of an emotional warmth.

Too soon, Hank pulled away from him.

"Hey Connor, there's a new case that just came in. Do you wanna a lift to the DPD? Don't worry, no android involvement as far as we know. " Hank smiled at this.

Connor really wanted to say 'yes' but remembering what Markus was talking about last night he said instead: "No actually Markus wanted me to join Jericho..." His tone was questioning and unsure. He half wished that Hank would drag him to the DPD instead.

"Oh" Hank was taken aback. "Well of course I should have expected that. You definitely helped them out a great deal. You did a good job and you will be a great asset to Jericho." Hank had to try hard to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"So you think I should join?"

"Yea! I'm really happy for you. I should be going. New case and everything. Fowler is holding a meeting and you know how he'd kill me if I was late." That wasn't true. We he did have a meeting an Fowler would kill him if he was late but it wasn't for another hour so he wasn't at any risk of being late. He just wanted to hide the disappointment in his eyes as he turned away and left Connor standing in the snow on his own.

Connor sat at the frosted table by himself. If joining Jericho is what Hank wanted him to do then he shall do and try extra hard just for him. Hank seemed happy so he must being doing the right thing. He got up and started towards Jericho.

By the time 1pm came, everyone was there. Markus got the attention of everyone by jumping on bench and clearing his throat. He seemed to be very good at speaking to a group. Connor wondered where he learnt it or if he was just a natural at it. Remembering that Markus is also a prototype, he thought maybe he could do it too. His train of thought was interrupted by Markus.

"This will be the start of a new Jericho. Everyone will be welcome. Even humans if they wish to come peacefully. We believe in equality for all. I have talked to the president and she granted us permission to built and the government are working on laws for androids as we speak. We will start with a community building. It will be a place for advice, socializing and safety." As Markus spoke he projected a small model of the building with the devices they had acquired from the demonstration. "Materials have been supplied by local businesses sympathetic of our cause but it's just a starting point. Rebuilding Jericho will not be an easy task and it will take a lot of work from each and everyone of you. Each take a projector and we'll cast a template of the building as a guide."

After he said this every android knew what to do. Within second the shape of a building was forming around them and small annotations of lengths and widths were starting to appear too. It was amazing the power Markus had. Connor could only stand and watch the androids work as one machine in awe.

He was brought back to his senses by North tapping him on the shoulder.

"Ready?"

"What?"

North rolled her eyes. "Markus has told androids to report any signs of androids that haven't deviated or are being abused or both. There's been sightings of androids being used to run a business. They haven't deviated and the 'owner' seems to think that beating them will keep them under control. Stupid idea really considering it was abuse that cause many androids to go deviant in the first place."

"Right. Do we have an address?" Connor's detective code was kicking in. He was back in action!


	3. The First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North and Connor visit a place that was reportedly keeping androids that hadn't deviated.

Chapter 3

Connor was silent most of the taxi journey there. North decided to ask him:

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Yea sure. You've been silent the whole way. Something's up. Don't you want to be friends? We could be a good team but we have to know about each other to trust each other."

Friends. North wanted to be friends?

"The problem is, I've never had a friend." Hank floated into his mind but he pushed him away. "Cyberlife only programmed me to solve investigations. I belong in crime scenes, not social situations."

"Well maybe that could change?"

Connor was silent again and North gave up but she could see his LED was yellow.

The taxi slowed down and North stared at the building. "A flower shop? Really? Out of all the places I expected a evil bastard be, it was not a flower shop. Lets kicked this guy's skull in."

"North... No violence."

"Really? Out of all the people I thought you wouldn't mind killing a few people. You were a detective right? Didn't you have to kill people all the time?"

"Back then I was allowed to as part of the DPD. Remember, right now the law isn't on our side. No laws for androids have been passed yet and we're about to trespass on private property. We need to be careful."

North sighed in exasperation. "Whatever"

But Connor had already began scanning the place. "There's no evidence of androids in the front room but that's to be expected. He probably hid the androids well even before the demonstr-" Connor faultered. He noticed a large thirium stain on the staff door. "This way!"

"Wha-" but North had no time to question.

The door wasn't locked. Connor pushed it open carefully. No noise. He walked down the stairs slowly one at a time. Supposedly this was the back room. Connor was just about to say he didn't think anyone was here when a horrible smell hit him.

"Ughhh what's that?" Connor heard North say but Connor shushed her.

It was vaguely familiar smell to when he went to Carlos Ortiz's house; that was the first case he'd had with Hank. He was getting distracted.

In the centre of the room was a table but that wasn't the first thing they noticed. The man was dead. As they watched, the blood stain still seeped a further 5cm down the leg of the table. As they stepped into the room, Connor then noticed what was surrounding them. Androids. All of them were beated and abused. Some barely awake.

Connor scanned

23 androids. 17 shut down, 6 alive but with missing biocomponents. Shut down in 1:23, 22, 21. They couldn't be reactivated.

Connor's first impression that at least one of the androids had turned deviant and killed their owner. But that wasn't right? None of the androids showed any signs of software instability. It was prossible that the human killed themselves but what would have been his motives?

Connor moved closer to the dead man.

Through a combination of licking his blood and scanning he found out some information. Frank Roberts, age 57. No criminal record. Traces of red ice (Of course).

The wound.

It was a bloody bullet hole inbetween his eyebrows. Looking closely, the direction of the torn skin suggested that the man had been shot in the forehead. The would been a strange way to suicide but it wasn't unheard of. But that's also not right. His clothes were torn and there was other scratches all other his body implying a struggle. Against who? That's when Connor saw the ropes that bound his hands. He reconstructed the scene. Another man had tackled the Frank to ground disarming him of the gun Frank held. He had put up a good fight but was knocked unconscious by a heavy blow to his left temple. Tying him was a precaution Connor guessed as he watched the man standing in the door they had just come from about to leave shoot Frank in the head and turn without looking back. The bullet had pierced all the way through Franks skull. Connor saw where it landed. He went to pick it up but...

"Connor? What are you doing? The androids are dead. There's no point staying. I wish they'd at least left me the old man to finish off."

"The androids didn't kill the man. I want to know who killed him."

"So what? You're not part of the DPD anymore; knowing who killed him is not in our interest. Lets go."

"I'm staying."

"I'm not." North left.

Connor stared after her not really processing why she left. Shaking himself, he went back to looking for evidence. The bullet was a 9mm Glisenti most likely from a Beretta. Wow that thing was old. How was it still even working. At least that would make it easier to track down. He turned back to the victim this time scanning for fingerprints. Score! The finger prints matched to a man named Jack Damon. 48, Male. Criminal record: Murder of his wife. Sentenced 15 years. 2 children: Hazel and Isacc both died 15 years ago at the ages of 7 and 5. He had about 10 androids registered in his name all turned deviant (that was strange). However, there was no address, no way of contacting. He did have a picture though. He could send that to the news so that people can watch out for him so they can catc-

Then he remembered he wasn't part of the DPD. Well he could at least pass the information on to Hank when ever he next saw him.

Connor walked over to the androids. They definitely had been killed by Frank. Probably after Androids won public opinion he didn't want to keep them anymore for the risk of them turning on him. Jack hadn't laid a finger on any of them.

There's wasn't anything more to be done. Connor left the room exactly as he found it thinking it would be suspicious is the police found out things he been moved then got a taxi back.

Connor had spent longer at the crime scene than he thought so, by the time he was back, the new building was almost complete. There was still a lack of furniture but wow they were quick. Well, they were stronger and faster than humans. Plus they didn't need to eat, they didn't get tired, they didn't get scared of heights. And there were so many of them. So Connor guessed it wasn't that surprising really.

"Connor!" Markus called from the second floor balcony. "Good to see you! North got back an hour ago and told me what happened. Why did you want to stay?"

"I wanted to know what happened."

"Fair enough. It is in your programing I guess. We'll work on that. Come look at the new building. I've got a room specially for you."

Connor joined Markus inside the bare frame of a building.

"Of course this will look a lot better when we've finished it" Markus smiles. "Your room will be this one over he-"

"Connor? A word?" North called at him inside an empty room.

"Sure?" Connor followed North inside.

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Wha-?"

"Seriously can your super computer brain work any faster for once? The man that was killed in that shop. What did you find out?"

"I thought you didn't care about who killed him?"

"Well I didn't but I've done some thinking. Maybe the guy that killed him-"

"Jack?"

"Yea him, maybe he likes androids. Maybe he only killed the other guy."

"Frank..."

"Right, maybe he only killed Frank because Frank abused the androids. Maybe he could help us?"

"He's a murderer! What ever his motives are, we are not working with him."

"Fine but don't report him to your police buddies."

"But-"

"Do you really want to be part of Jericho? This guy is getting rid of people who hate androids right?-"

"We only know he's killed one pers-"

"It's not like he's shedding any bad light on androids is he? It's just a human killing another human. I don't see what the problem is..."

"I don't know if Markus would like this..."

"Do me a favour and don't tell Markus anything."

"But-"

"Please"

Connor shut up. There went the plan of going to Hank. Well, at least he wouldn't have to sleep in a shed this time.


	4. More Cases, More Fingerprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the next month:

Chapter 4

Conner and North had been to many places since to attempt to rescue androids. However, android laws still haven't been passed and Markus was getting visibly more irritable. Some missions were successful. Amazingly, Jericho had grown quite considerably. Of course there were missions that went... Not so well. There was this one mission where there were four dead bodies all gruesomely tortured on the ground. Connor could see the glistening of fresh blood on that man's brain. Even his computer brain was struggling to cope; he could barely look at it. They were laid out to spell a word. Spelling 'Dead' with their bodies. Dead what? Dead people? That was the obvious option. Dead androids? (There had been about 19 androids on the ground looking to have been abused over a long period of time). Dead humanity. Dead planet. Dead world. Maybe. Of course Connor scanned the bodies and found fingerprints. Jack Damon. In about 87.254% of the places they went to they found his fingerprints. North kept insisting this was a good thing but Connor wasn't so sure. What was clear though, he differently didn't like humans abusing androids and he was 100% human. They even found his fingerprints in places where they had saved androids but in all cases they seemed to have been temporarily shut down before they could see anything.

Connor sat in his room. It was in this tower block about 100 metres from the first building Jericho built. Now there were 3 new buildings completely furnished and 1 building still being built as construction was much slower now as most androids had other tasks to do and families to care of. In Connor's room, there was a TV, a bed and a computer. He didn't really need anything else even though Markus had tried to push a luxury sofa, a chess set, a grand piano and a giant giraffe into his room. Connor had no idea where he had got this stuff from but when he tried to ask he only got some mutterings of "hmm", "father", "doesn't need it" and wouldn't look at him. No, Connor was quite cotent staring at the TV.

The news was on,

"We've had continuous reports of frequent homecides throughout Dretroit. Police are currently looking into it but there currently seems to be no clear trend."

The screen cut to outside a house surrounded by holographic police tape. The same house Connor recognised from visiting with North. The one with the 4 gruesomely tortured bodies. No wonder they weren't showing inside. Connor was just about to turn the TV off when he saw a familiar backside walking as if he has a little too much to drink. Connor's thirium pump regulator seemed a little faster than was normal. A reporter tried to interview him but all they got was a stream of profanity that had to be bleeped by the news. Connor grinned. That was his lieutenant all right. He attention was fully focused he did notice North walk in.

Connor's relationship with North was strange. He didn't really know whether he liked her or not. They only really talked in order to save androids but it was being increasing more difficult as all North wanted to do was attack and showed no interest in Jack Damon apart from the fact that he was killing off the android haters.

The DPD were also after Jack. Well they didn't know who he was exactly. They were working at a much slower speed than they would've if Connor was there. They didn't have his scanners or real time forensics. They had to wait for the result to come back from the lab like the old times which was proving to take a long time. Connor felt slightly guilty at that.

"Connor."

"I'm watching this."

"I don't care."

"It's the house we went to. I want to found out if they came to the same conclusion as us." (Well that was partly true...)

"Markus is calling a meeting in the community building. Something about the laws?"

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Now"

"No"

"Fine"

"Fine"

North slammed the door

Connor didn't even glance. Why couldn't have Markus picked someone a little more cooperative? Well he supposed Markus better give his girlfriend why she wanted. Their arguements could be pretty nasty. But still. He's attention was back on the TV but it had already moved on and Hank was gone. So he sighed and slowly moved across his room to the door.

Mark was standing at the podium they had put in the main hall for him. He was looking kind of unwell if androids could look unwell. He started talking about laws and rights. Just a lot of rambling if you ask Connor. Or maybe he was still thinking of Hank so he wasn't paying attention.

"They've refused to give us laws"

What was that? Connor snapped out of his gaze.

"They are that selfish that they will lie to our faces and betrary us behind our backs." Markus was considerably annoyed."You've waited, I've waited, we've waited together for the laws they promised they give us and they choose to ignore it. Something has to be done. We can't sit in silence. We would've never got to this point if we just sat in silence. I'm calling another demonstartion. Although this time we shouldn't be at risk of losing our lives. The president has at least granted us free will and that should include marching for our rights."

Most androids cheered. Not all. Some thought that this whole situation was over and now Markus was asking them to march again when some people were still hostile to them? They had just starting to settle in, build a family, build a life. Now they could lose all that.

However, the date was set. They would be marching in the same people they had about a month prior at 8pm in 3 days when most people would be back from work so they could watch the demonstration for themselves.

Connor, would join them when the time came. But now? Sleep.


	5. Hank's Day

Chapter 5

Hank was sitting in the usual morning traffic. He had Knights of the Black Death blaring out of his old car's radio system. It had been Connor's favorite every time they drove to crime scenes together and Hank was starting to miss him. Oh all right he already missed him a lot. Plus, forensics were taking a hell of a lot longer than it would have been if Connor was there. As much as he hated Connor licking evidence, he had to admit it did save a lot of time. 

Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, he caught sight of himself on the TV in a nearby shop. Wow, if he knew he was actually gonna be on TV maybe he wouldn't have sworn so much... Ok maybe a little as he was in a pretty bad mood at the time. Stupid reporters always being so nosy. 

15 minutes passed as he had barely moved 5 feet. What was us with this traffic? It wasn't usually this bad. Maybe a crash? But they were at lot less frequent nowadays as automated cars eliminated reckless driving. Having said that, Hank still had an old car so there must be other weirdos like him. 

Another 15 minutes passed.

People were starting to get out of their cars to see was was going on. Heaving a sigh of annoyance, he swung his car door open and followed. 

There were police everywhere. Hank even recognized some of them. Maybe if he wasn't always so late for work he would have been forced to join them as well. Someone had parked a lorry blocking all lanes of traffic and plastered all over it was anti-human and pro-android slogans. Hanks first thought was that it was either Jericho or some random deviants but no. Jericho wouldn't write something so aggressive and the letters were inconsistent. If it had been androids then the letters would have been perfect like that android at Carlos Ortiz's house. Why were the police having such a hard time. It was just a protest, a strange one he had to admit but still they handled these sort of situations all the time. That's when he saw the sign.

'This truck is rigged. Any attempt to move or open the truck will result in an explosion.'

Oh.

It was clearly confusing the police as to how they were gonna work this one out. There was no one in the driver's seat so they couldn't negotiate. Hank assumed they had called bomb defusal experts but he didn't know how that would work as they couldn't open the truck without it exploding. Of course it could be a bluff... But with hundreds of people behind them, they couldn't take that risk. One of the policemen called out to the crowd that the traffic was going to be redirected and this could take a lot of time. Hank sighed and headed back to his car to call Folwer that he was going to be even later than normal. Of course he'd probably get shouted at but better to get the worst over and done with. 

When Hank arrived at the office, he was starving. It was 3pm and he hadn't had his usual burger from Chicken Feed. Of course Fowler wouldn't let him leave. It was passed his lunch break and, as Fowler had repetitively shouted at him, it was his fault. He slumped into he chair and stared blankly at his desk. He had taken down the anti-android slogans but apart from that nothing had really changed. 

"Hank, my office."

Ugh. What had he done now. He had already been shouted at for being late and he wasn't in the right mood to be shouted at more. To be honest, he never was.

To Hank's surprise, he wasn't being punished. 

"Forensics have come back. They've messed up the samples."

"For fuck sake! Honestly, it's their fucking job they should know better, sons of bitches."

"I know, I know! Hank calm down. I need to ask you something."

"This better be something nice like 'Can you go home and spend the rest of the day in bed?'"

Fowler ignored this.

"I need you to convince Connor to come back. This case is getting more serious by the second and honestly the forensics aren't pulling their weight."

Hank sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. Of course Hank wanted Connor to come back; it would mean having his partner again. But that would also mean taking him from what he wanted to do. Jericho must have already benefited enormously from having Connor around. In fact, nobody had really heard from Jericho since the night of the demonstration. They knew that they had an area near the old Jericho ship where they had started to build a community but most people didn't have a reason or go near it... Or they deliberately avoid it.

"Hank, what do you say?"

He was too deep in forgot that he forgot where he was.

"Oh uh um. I'll think about it."

"What do you mean you'll think about it?! This is an order. I'm your captain Hank you do as I say"

"All right, all right! I try"

"No. You will."

"Fine. I will"

"Good. Now go back to your desk."

He didn't go back to his desk. Instead he went to the break room and sat down with a coffee and watched the news. He needed to think and he didn't care what Fowler said.

"The truck that is parked across 4 lanes of traffic is still standing. They are still to confirm whether there are actually explosives inside or whether it's just a bluff. Police say that it could be there for a while, as they figure out what to do with the situation. Is this an isolated event or are there groups of people who believe these anti-human slogans? What's for sure is that throughout the next couple of days plan alternative routes to get to work, home, school and family. Stay safe."

Sure enough, when Hank left the office, he saw the truck still there surrounded by swarms of cops cautiously looking for any evidence for explosives. How funny it will be if they spent all this time and it isn't actually a bomb. Hank speeded past.

Sumo greeted him at the door with a loud bark and lots of slobber.  
"Haha I missed you too Sumo. Today's been a long day"


End file.
